The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connector assemblies, and more particularly, to heat sink retaining clips for electrical connector assemblies for pluggable electronic modules.
Various types of fiber optic and copper based transceivers that permit communication between electronic host equipment and external devices are known. These transceivers may be incorporated into modules that can be pluggably connected to the host equipment to provide flexibility in system configuration. The modules are constructed according to various standards for size and compatibility, one standard being the Small Form-factor Pluggable (SFP) module standard.
The SFP module is plugged into a receptacle that is mounted on a circuit board within the host equipment. The receptacle includes an elongated guide frame, or cage, having a front that is open to an interior space, and an electrical connector disposed at a rear of the guide frame within the interior space. Both the connector and the guide frame are electrically and mechanically connected to the circuit board, and when an SFP module is plugged into a receptacle it is electrically and mechanically connected to the circuit board as well. Conventional SFP modules and receptacles perform satisfactorily carrying data signals at rates up to 2.5 gigabits per second (Gbs).
The next generation of SFP modules, sometimes referred to as the XFP standard, calls for the transceiver modules to carry data signals at rates up to 10 Gbs. Transceiver modules conforming to the XFP Standard and the surrounding circuitry may generate significantly greater quantities of heat to be removed in order for the electronic components to survive long term in comparison to previous module standards. Accordingly, some guide frames include a heat sink mounted over an opening in the guide frame. The heat sink has an engagement surface located proximate the interior cavity of the guide frame, and the engagement surface of the heat sink is configured to physically contact the electronic module when installed in the interior cavity of the guide frame. The heat sink dissipates heat generated in the module during operation thereof.
At least some known heat sinks are held on the guide frame using a clip that extends transversely over the heat sink and latches to side walls of the guide frame. Some known guide frames include more than one receptacle to accommodate interconnecting more than one electronic module to the host circuit board. A separate heat sink is sometimes provided on the guide frame for each of the electronic modules. However, known clips that latch to side walls of the guide frame do not provide separate clips for separate installation and/or removal of the different heat sinks from the assembly.
There is a need for an electrical connector assembly that is capable of separately holding a plurality of heat sinks on a guide frame.